One Step at a Time
by Airu74
Summary: Tsuna didnt want to go to school. "Haha, Hi I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" "I'm Gokudera Hayato, though you don't need to know that." "Lambo-Chan is Lambo-Chan!" "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the EXTREME!" "Kufufu, you look delicious." "I'll bite you to death." "HIIIIE!" boyxboy later on
1. Giotto's Friends

**Hello everyone! I just had to make this story after listing to Tsuna's character song Tsuna Life it's soooo cute! So here is my little creation. I hope you all like this story. If you do I will make sure to make it longer! **

**So please: **

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Tsuna and Friends: 5 years old**_

_**Giotto and Friends: 10 years old**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

**Chapter 1:Giotto's Friends**

* * *

Tears ran down Tsuna's cubby cheeks as he held onto his Mother's shirt. He pushed his face farther into his Mother's shirt as they started to slow to a stop. He was not going into that place. His little hands gripped tighter onto his Mom's shirt when he felt someone trying to pull him off. He heard a sigh before he felt someone tried to pull him from his Mother again. He just made a whining noise before holding on tighter.

"Tsu-Chan, we're here." Nana Sawada said as she lightly rubbed his back.

"No" Tsuna (Tsunayoshi Sawada) mumbled as he stayed holding onto his Mother.

"Tsuna, it won't be that bad" Iemitsu Sawada said as he stared at his son, who just shook his head and held onto Nana.

"I don't want to go" Tsuna mumbled.

"Come on Tsuna, it won't be that bad. I have fun at school. " Giotto Sawada said as he smiled at his little brother.

"That's only because you have friends!" Tsuna said as he glared at Giotto.

"You can make some friends if you go to school!" Giotto said happily.

"Nobody would want to be my friend" Tsuna said as he pouted and looked away from Giotto, as he was gently lowered to the ground.

"Of course, people would want to be your friend, your too nice for them not to want to be your friend!" Giotto exclaimed as he gently ruffled Tsuna's messy hair.

"But why do I have to go!" Tsuna whined as he looked up at his Mom who just smiled at him.

"Tsu-Chan, it's your first day of kindergarten, you should try to make lots of friends!" Nana said as she brushed some hair out of his face and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead.

"It's going to be scary" Tsuna mumbled softly as he looked down at the ground.

"You're a big boy now, so it will be fine. I promise." Nana said as she hugged him tightly.

"Ok" Tsuna said as he hugged her back.

"When you come home today I'll make sure to have a special treat for you, so be good." Nana said as she let go of Tsuna and stood up.

"I will" Tsuna said softly as he wiped at his tears that started to flow again.

"It'll be ok Tsuna, I go to this school too and it's great!" Giotto said as he gently grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"But it's big and scary" Tsuna muttered before he waved good bye to his parents as he and Giotto walked towards the school.

"I'm going to walk you to class as long as you want me to, ok." Giotto said as they made their way into the school building.

"Ok" Tsuna said as he moved closer to Giotto and held his hand tighter.

"What's wrong?" Giotto asked as he slowly walked Tsuna to his class.

"It's a lot of people here." Tsuna said as he looked at all the people.

"It's a school, so a lot of people are going to be here" Giotto said as he stopped in front of Tsuna's class room.

"I want to go home" Tsuna said as he began to cry again.

"Tsuna, calm down" Giotto sighed as he walked with Tsuna into the classroom.

* * *

Tsuna just whimpered as he held onto Giotto. Giotto walked Tsuna over to the Teacher who was watching all of the kids play. He lightly tapped her and she turned around to them with a smile on her face. Giotto, upon seeing her smile, let one slip onto his face as he lightly pushed Tsuna in front of him. Tsuna whimpered as he turned away from the lady. She was pretty, with long blond hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail, bright hazel eyes, and she looked to be in her Mid-Twenties. Tsuna blushed as she just stood there smiling at him. He slowly turned to face her while still avoiding her gaze. They stood there for a second before Tsuna blushed and looked up at her.

"My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but call me Tsuna, what's your name?" Tsuna asked as a small smile appeared on his face.

"I-I'm..um..I'm Ms. Sakura, nice to meet you" She said as she over came her shock. Tsunayoshi Sawada had the sweetest smile ever.

"Giotto, help me!" Someone yelled as they ran into the room and grabbed onto said boy.

"G, what's wrong?" Giotto asked as he looked at his friend.

"Alaude is trying to kill me because I said you have a beautiful smile!" G said as he stared at the way he just came from.

"Nii-San?" Tsuna said as he stared at his brother talk to another boy.

"Oh, Tsuna this is G, G this is Tsuna, my little brother" Giotto said as G looked down at Tsuna.

"He's a wimp" G said as he smirk at Tsuna.

"What?" Giotto asked as he stared at his friend confused.

"I can tell he is a punk because he has the same exact look in his eyes that Hayato has." G said before he laughed.

"Laugh again and I'll let Alaude get you." Giotto said and G quickly shuted up.

"Good boy" Giotto said with a giggle right before somebody else came in.

Tsuna stared at the three guys. G had blood red hair and green eyes. He was wearing his uniform sloppily and had a lot of belts on. His fingers were home to countless amounts of rings, most of them skulls. Then he had a earring in his left ear that was the same color green as his eyes. He was also the same height as Giotto.

"G" Alaude said as he appeared at the doorway.

"Y-Yeah?" G asked as he gulped.

"Your under Arrest" Alaude said as he calmly walked toward G.

"I don't want to die!" G yelled as he stared horrified at Alaude, who was walking towards him.

Alaude had blond hair and cool blue eyes. He was wearing the uniform the right way and seemed normal. But he had a pair of handcuffs and was twirling them around. He smirked evilly as he walked towards G.

"What'd we miss?" Another boy asked as he popped his head into the room.

"Asari, save me!" G yelled as three more boys appeared at the door.

"Alaude won't hurt you" Asari said as he grinned at G.

"I thought you loved me!" G exclaimed dramatically as he gasped.

"Herbivore, Shut up" Alaude growled as he glared at G and Asari.

"I'm tired can we go to class now?" Lampo asked as he leaned against a wall and yawned.

"It shouldn't take much longer, right?" Knuckle asked Giotto as he smiled at him.

"I don't know" Giotto said as he looked at Alaude and G.

"Oya Oya, Giotto you look ravishing as always." Daemon Spade purred as he walked over to Giotto.

"I thought you were molesting Alaude!" Giotto exclaimed as a blush came across his face.

"Your much easier" Daemon Spade said with a smirk.

"….That hurt my feelings" Giotto said as he pouted at Daemon Spade.

"Leave that lip out too long and I'll have to suck it into my mouth." Daemon Spade said as he licked his lips.

"….Ew" Giotto said as he glared at Daemon Spade.

Lampo had green hair and black eyes. He was kind of short and was lazing around watch his friends act stupid His uniform was carelessly thrown on.

Asari had black hair and caramel brown eyes. He was smiling and was almost as tall as Knuckle. He was smiling happily as he talked to G. His uniform was correct except for how messily it seemed to have been put on.

Knuckle had black hair and brown eyes. He was tall and muscular for a 5th grader. He was quietly watching G and Asari flirt with each other His uniform was normal and neat.

Daemon Spade was as taller than Giotto and the same height as Alaude. He had blue hair that was shaped into a pineapple hairstyle, His blue eyes looked like pools of endless dark water. He was happily enjoying watching Giotto blush different shades of red. His uniform was on normal except for the fact that the first few buttons on his shirt was unbuttoned revealing his chest.

Tsuna felt tears spring to his eyes when they kept talking louder and louder. He slowly let tears fall before bursting out crying. Giotto stooped talking to Daemon Spade and quickly looked over at Tsuna worriedly. Everyone got quiet as Giotto calmed Tsuna down. He happily smiled when Tsuna stopped crying.

"Tsuna theses are my friends" Giotto said softly as he pointed to them.

"Hi" Tsuna said as small smile graced his face.

The boys blushed as they mumbled a "Hi" back to the little boy.

"And these are their little brothers" Giotto said as little boys that looked just like his friends appeared.

"Haha, Hi I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"I'm Gokudera Hayato, though you don't need to know that"

"Lambo-Chan is Lambo-Chan!"

"I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the EXTREME!"

"Kufufu, you look fuckable"

"I'll bite you to death"

"HIIIIIE!"

* * *

_**Please Review if you like it! And I have something very important to ask! See you know Enma from the Manga? Well I don't read the Manga! But I've heard about him. So I went and looked him up and he is so freaking cute! I want him in my story badly! But I don't really know his personality…**_

_**So do you guys think I should put him in here? I really want to! And if so can someone just give me an idea of what his personality is like? Please and thank you! **_

xD


	2. Survival

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I didn't think so many people would like this. I'm happy that you enjoy! Also thanks for the help with Enma! He will be in this story! In like chapter 7-ish. So be on the look out for him! Anyways I hope this chapter is to your liking!**

_**Enjoy~**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

**Chapter 2: Survival**

**

* * *

**

"I wanna go home!" Tsuna yelled as he grabbed onto Giotto.

"Tsuna, calm down." Giotto said softly as he lowered down to Tsuna's level.

"But, this school is scary!" Tsuna whined as more tears sprang to his eyes.

"So help me god, Tsuna if you cry one more time I will punish you when we get home." Giotto said firmly as he stared at Tsuna seriously.

"…Ok" Tsuna said softly as he stared down at the floor and wiped his eyes.

"Tsuna.." Giotto said as he lifted Tsuna's face up.

Tsuna stared at him with watery eyes, his chubby cheeks flushed a bright pink, and biting his bottom lip, as he balled his fists into the bottom of his shirt. He looked absolutely adorable.

"It's ok, you'll have fun, just give school a try, alright?" Giotto said as he wiped at the little tears that slipped out of Tsuna's glossy eyes.

Tsuna nodded. Giotto smiled a he gave Tsuna a kiss on the cheek before ruffling his hair. Tsuna sniffled softly as he wiped at the last tears on his face.

"Remember what I told you to do after you finish crying?" Giotto asked as he stood up.

"Smile" Tsuna said as he smiled at Giotto.

"It'll make you feel better." Giotto said before he turned and saw all of his friends staring at him.

"What?" Giotto asked as he tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Giotto let me rape you!" Daemon Spade exclaimed as he pounced at Giotto.

"No!" Giotto yelled as he ran over to Alaude.

"But you'll make the perfect wife!" Daemon Spade said as he pouted at Giotto.

"I'm not a girl!" Giotto yelled as he flushed pink "And even if I was I would not be your wife"

"Why?" Daemon Spade asked.

"Because he'll be mine." Alaude said as he wrapped his arm around Giotto and began to walk out of the classroom.

"No far!" Daemon Spade said as he glared at Alaude.

"Alaude, don't say things like that!" Giotto said as his face turned dark red.

"It's true" Was all Alaude said before he disappeared down the hallway with a blushing Giotto.

"I hate that asshole" Daemon Spade growled as he left.

"Tsuna?" Knuckle said as he stood in front of the little boy.

"..Y-Yes?" Tsuna squeaked out as he stared at the smiling boy.

"Giotto will be back to pick you up at the end of the day, alright?" Knuckle said softly as to not scare the little boy.

"Ok" Tsuna said as a small smile slipped onto his face. "Thank you, Knuckle-Sempai "

"Your welcome" Knuckle said as he ruffled Tsuna's hair before heading out of the classroom.

"He's nice." Tsuna mumbled as he looked down at the floor.

"Hi!"

"HIIIE!" Tsuna squealed as he looked up to see Yamamoto standing in front of him smiling.

"Haha, What's your name?" Yamamoto asked as he stared at Tsuna with interest.

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said as he held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, too." Tsuna said as he shook Yamamoto's hand.

"I think we're going to be good friends!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he grinned.

"Who would want to be his friend?"

"HIIIE!" Tsuna squealed as he looked over to see Gokudera glaring at him.

"Don't be mean, Hayato" Yamamoto said as he patted Gokudera on the back.

"Don't touch me you idiot!" Gokudera yelled as he glared at Yamamoto,

"Haha, calm down Hayato." Yamamoto said as he smiled at Gokudera.

"Don't call me Hayato!" Gokudera growled.

"Then, Haya-Haya-kun!" Yamamoto asked with a grin.

"What the heck! That's why too long, and NO!" Gokudera yelled.

"Haya-kun?" Yamamoto asked.

"NO, just leave me alone!" Gokudera yelled.

"..um..?" Tsuna asked softly.

"What!" Gokudera barked at him.

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna squealed as he hid behind Yamamoto.

"Hayato, don't yell at Tsuna." Yamamoto said happily.

"I do whatever I want." Gokudera said as he turned and walked away.

"You and Hayato will be great friends!" Yamamoto said.

"How do you know?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Hayato, used to be meaner than that to me, and look how friendly we are now!" Yamamoto said with a chuckle.

Tsuna just stared at Yamamoto confused. Gokudera acted like he wanted to kill Yamamoto, how was that friendly? Yamamoto was weird, Tsuna decided, but he was weird in a good way. Tsuna just smiled as he listened to Yamamoto talk at how his Dad owned a sushi shop. Yamamoto was talking about how Tsuna sounded just like Tuna, when the teacher called for their attention. Yamamoto and Tsuna turned to listen to her as she talked at what they would be doing today.

"Now since I want us to all get to know each other, we'll all talk turns talking about ourselves one by one, who wants to go first?" Ms. Sakura said as hands went up.

"How about you, with the little crown on his head." Ms. Sakura said before a knife flew right pass her face.

"Ushishishi, I'm Belphegor Persia, I'm a genius and a Prince." Belphegor said as he grinned like crazy at the Teacher who was scared out of her mind.

"I-is t-that all B-belphegor?" Ms. Sakura asked as she stared at the him.

"You can only call me Prince, you peasant." Belphegor said as he fanned out some knives. "Ushishishi"

Tsuna just stared at Belphegor. He had blond hair that laid down and covered his eyes. On the top of his head sat a shiny sliver crown with little gems in it. He was grinning evilly at the teacher and laughing. Tsuna then knew to stay away from him.

"W-who's next?" Ms. Sakura asked quickly after nodding to Belphegor to show him she understood.

"I'm Fran Merlish" Fran said.

"Ushishishi, are you a girl or boy?" Belphegor asked

"I'm a boy." Fran said simply in his monotone voice.

"That was a trick question, you're a frog, Ushishishi" Belphegor said as he pulled out a knife.

"No, I'm not" Fran said

"I'm a genius, and I said you are, so you are." Belphegor said as he stabbed Fran in the arm.

"Ow, that hurts Belphegor" Fran said in monotone as if nothing happened.

"Ushishishi, that's Prince to you Froggy." Belphegor said as he pulled his knife out of Fran's arm and stabbed him again.

"Ow" Fran said in monotone as he stared down at the knife in his arm.

"My god, are you alright!" Ms. Sakura cried as she stared at Fran who just nodded.

Fran was short and had green hair that fell down to his shoulders. His eyes were the same color as his hair and he looked bored. There were upside down purple triangles on his cheeks right under his eyes and they stood out on his pale skin. All in all he looked flat out weird, and not the good kind of weird, but the scary kind of weird.

"Who's next?" Ms. Sakura uttered out softly like she was afraid of the answer, which she probably was.

"I'm Mammon Merlish" Mammon said.

"Liar, your name is Viper." Fran said

"Shut up, Fran I hate that name!" Mammon hissed.

"No, don't kill me." Fran said in monotone as he moved away from Mammon, not really seeming to be scared.

"Are you two twins?" A boy asked.

"No, he is my younger brother." Mammon said

"Then why is he in here?" Ms. Sakura asked

"There's a fee if you want that information, I've already said too much for free." Mammon said.

"Ushishishi, Froggy is that a girl or a boy?" Belphegor asked as he put a knife to Fran throat.

"Viper's a girl" Fran said not caring about the knife at his throat.

"Fran, I'm a boy and my name is Mammon!" Mammon growled as he frowned at Fran.

"I forget sometimes, sorry." Fran said simply.

"Like your one to talk!" Mammon growled. "Our parents forget you're a boy all the time"

"You, too" Fran said before taking off running as Mammon chased him.

Mammon had wavy purple hair that reached a little past his shoulders. He had the same marks of purple triangles under his eyes as Fran. His eyes were covered by his purple hair that fell in front of them. He seemed to like money too. Now Tsuna was even more freaked out.

"Class calm down!" Ms. Sakura as the students began to run around yelling and playing.

"Kufufu, fuck you" Mukuro said as he walked past her.

"W-What?" Ms. Sakura asked shocked.

"Hey, trash move" Tsuna turned to see a boy pushing another one onto the ground.

"VOIIIII! Who do you think you are!" A boy with sliver hair that fall to his mid-back yelled.

"Xanxus, now move trash!" Xanxus said as he pushed the boy again.

"VOIIIII! I'm not trash, I'm Squalo!" Squalo yelled as he pushed Xanxus back.

"Move Trash!" Xanxus yelled again before he pushed Squalo onto the ground.

"VOIIII!" Squalo yelled as he tackled Xanxus.

"Boss!." A boy yelled.

"Shut up Leviathan, before I kill your sorry ass." Xanxus growled

"HIIIE! What's going on?" Tsuna squeaked out as he looked around at all of the kids going crazy.

"Kufufu, don't worry I've got you." Mukuro purred into Tsuna's ear.

"No!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to get away from Mukuro who was holding him tightly.

"Kufufufu, I'm not going to hurt you." Mukuro said as Tsuna relaxed a little bit.

"Really?" Tsuna asked as he looked up at the boy.

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro, but feel free to call me Mukuro" Mukuro said as Tsuna nodded.

Mukuro had dark blue hair that was pulled back into a pineapple hairstyle like his brother. He had one blue eye that contrasted to his red eye. He was taller than Tsuna like most people were. He had a smirk on his face that never seemed to leave.

"I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to fuck you" Mukuro said as he held onto Tsuna tighter.

"What does that mean?" Tsuna asked

"Want to find out, Kufufufu" Mukuro asked

"Pineapple, no he doesn't, and let him go" Hibari said as he glared at Mukuro.

"Or what?" Mukuro as as he blew into Tsuna's ear.

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna squealed as he tried to get away from Mukuro. He didn't like where this was going.

"As Hibari Kyoya, a student of Namimori Elementary School, I will bite you to death." Hibari growled.

"Why do you care what I do with this boy?" Mukuro asked with a frown.

"I'll bite you to death" Hibari growled.

Hibari had black hair that looked soft to the touch. His eyes were a beautiful gray. He looked the same height as Mukuro. His face was twisted into a frown. His skin was beautifully peachy and made his hair stand out and his eyes shine brightly.

Tsuna looked around for Yamamoto to find him talking to an angry Gokudera. Why did he have to run off now! He saw Lambo running away from some girl and Ryohei was yelling EXTREME at the top of his lungs. How was Tsuna going to survive going to this school?

* * *

_**There you go! **_

_**Until next time: Peace!**_


	3. Cookies & Babies?

**I'm glad you guys enjoy this story as much as I do! So please continue to read it. **

_**Enjoy~**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

**Chapter 3:Cookies & Babies?**

**

* * *

**

**-2:30pm-**

"Tsuna I'm here to pick you up!" Giotto called out as he entered the class room. Well what used to be a classroom, it now looked like a bomb hit it and the kids were in chaos.

"What happened here?" G asked as he watched amused at what the kids were doing.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Giotto said as he walked in front of the class.

"Everyone quiet down!" G yelled as the kids only got louder.

"Everyone!" Giotto yelled and was ignored.

"Haha, they won't be quiet!" Asari laughed as Giotto began to shake.

"Oya Oya, I think my kitten is getting upset." Daemon Spade chuckled

"Giotto, calm down." Knuckle said as he saw Giotto's face getting red with anger.

"Don't kill them, there only kids." Daemon Spade said before Giotto's anger reached it's pike.

"BE QUIET!" Giotto yelled as the room went totally silent.

"Wow…that never ceases to amaze me." G muttered as all the kids turned to look at Giotto.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, where are you?" Giotto asked as he glared at all the kids so they kept quiet.

"Nii-san!"

"Tsuna where are you?" Giotto asked as he looked around until he saw a familiar bush of unruly brown hair.

"Help me!" Tsuna whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Giotto asked as he walked over to Tsuna to finally see his predicament.

"Kufufu"

"Pineapple, I'll bite you to death"

"Help me!"

"What are you two doing to my brother?" Giotto asked as he quickly grabbed a whimpering Tsuna.

"Nothing…yet, kufufu" Mukuro said as he stared at Tsuna.

"Herbivore" Hibari said before walking over to Alaude.

"Nii-san, what does fuck me?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"What?" Giotto asked as he blushed.

"What does fuck me?" Tsuna asked again.

"Who taught you that word?" Giotto asked.

"Mukuro, said that he was going to fuck me." Tsuna said

"What?" Giotto asked angrily.

"What does it mean?" Tsuna asked again.

"Don't you ever say that word again." Giotto said before he turned and glared at Daemon Spade who smiled nervously.

Giotto gently put Tsuna down before marching over to Daemon Spade with an dark glare on his face.

"Shit!" Daemon Spade cursed as he grabbed his bruised cheek that Giotto just punched.

"Mukuro sweetie, did Daemon Spade teach you that word?" Giotto asked as he bent down to Mukuro's level.

"Yeah, he said it's something you say when you want to be someone's friend." Mukuro said innocently, which made Hibari growl.

"Don't say that anymore, ok?" Giotto said as he softly patted Mukuro's head.

"Ok!" Mukuro said with a sweet smile.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Giotto exclaimed as he hugged Mukuro who was smirking at Tsuna.

"You're really pretty, Giotto-sempai" Mukuro said as Giotto let him go.

"Aw, you're so sweet! Do you want to come over to our house for some cookies?" Giotto asked happily.

"I would really like that." Mukuro said as Giotto nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Tsuna!" Giotto said as he slowly walked to the door.

"Ok!" Tsuna said as he ran over to his brother.

"Giotto! You can't just take my little brother!" Daemon Spade exclaimed quickly.

"You're not invited to my house ,but everyone else is so, yeah I'm going to take him!" Giotto said with a soft smile.

"Wait, Giotto-san I have to tell my brother something real quick." Mukuro said as he softly let go of Giotto's hand.

"Alright." Giotto said as he smiled at the little boy.

Mukuro walked over to Daemon Spade and a smirk quickly come onto his face. He walked in between Alaude and Daemon Spade and said lowly so Giotto couldn't hear.

"…I beat you both, kufufufu."

"What?" Daemon Spade asked as he watched Mukuro walk away with Giotto and Tsuna.

Silence

.

.

.

.

"Shit, dude you two lost Giotto to a 5 years old!" G said before he bust out laughing.

"Damn him." Daemon Spade cursed as he walked out of the classroom.

"Ha, you got beat by a 5 year old!" G exclaimed as he laughed at Alaude.

"Your under arrest, for being a fucking bitch." Alaude said before push G onto the ground and began to tear him to pieces.

"Help!" G began to scream, but no one seemed to care.

"Hayato, Takeshi, come on we're going over to Giotto's house!" Asari said with a smile as he got the two kids.

"Let's go Ryohei." Knuckle said as he got his little brother.

"Come on stupid brat, I want cookies." Lampo muttered as he yawned and went to collect his brother.

"Lambo-Chan wants cookies!" Lambo yelled as he ran out of the door.

"Is anyone going to save me?" G yelled

"Hn, you're a pathetic excuse for a herbivore." Hibari said before he walked out of the room.

"I feel so unloved!" G yelled as Alaude gave him one last kick in the stomach before leaving.

"Sissy herbivore." Alaude spat as he walked out of the room.

"A-are they g-gone?" A shaky voice from a dark corner asked.

"M-Ms. Sakura what happened to you?" G asked from his spot on the floor.

"Those kids are evil! EVIL I tell you!" Ms. Sakura yelled as she ran out of the room holding her head. It looked as if her hair had just been on fire, she was soaking wet, bruises on her arms and legs, with big eyes full of horror, and knives in her back.

"The hell happened to her?" G asked as he slowly began to get up.

"Shit, he beat me good this time." G cursed as he slowly limped his way to the door.

* * *

"Mom I'm home!" Tsuna called out as he walked into the house.

"Tsu-Chan, welcome home!" Nana exclaimed as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you." Tsuna said as he hugged his mom.

"How was your day?" Nana asked as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It was scary, but I think I made friends." Tsuna said as he snuggled into Nana's warmth.

"Good!" Nana said as she slowly let go of Tsuna.

"Mom, I have some friends coming over in a sec." Giotto said as he slipped off his shoes.

"Oh, then I have to make more cookies!" Nana exclaimed happily as she dashed into the kitchen.

"Mukuro, why don't you and Tsuna go up to his room and play." Giotto said as he smiled at the little boy.

"Ok." Mukuro said as he grabbed the other little boy's hand "Show me the way."

"Ok!" Tsuna said as he walked with the boy upstairs to his room.

"Kufufufu~"

* * *

**5 minutes later**

"Where's Tsuna?" Asari asked as he walked into the house with Knuckle.

"He's upstairs with Mukuro, you can send Takeshi, Ryohei, and Hayato up there, it's the first door on the left and has a fish on it." Giotto said as he smiled at the little kids who walked up the stairs.

"Why is Hayato with you anyways, Asari?" Giotto asked as he walked into the family room with his friends.

"Because G's stupid" Asari said as he smiled at Giotto who just sighed.

"What did he do this time?" Giotto asked annoyed.

"He messed with Alaude about you again." Asari said with a giggle.

"That Idiot." Giotto muttered as he massaged his temples.

"Alaude just likes you" Knuckle said simply.

"I don't care, I don't like him" Giotto said with a pout.

"Of course you don't" Asari said sarcastically.

"I'm serious" Giotto said as he glared at Asari who just giggled at him again.

"Then you must like Daemon Spade." Knuckle said as Asari bust out laughing.

"Hell no!" Giotto said as he face turned dark red.

"Watch your language!" Nana called from the kitchen.

"Sorry" Giotto called back.

"I never knew you had the hots for Daemon Spade!" Asari said before he bust out laughing again.

"Shut up, I don't like him either!" Giotto yelled as Knuckle smirked.

"Then why are you getting so upset?" He asked as Giotto blushed harder.

"Shut up.." Giotto muttered

"What in the world?" Was all that was heard upstairs before there was a lot of bumping and yelling.

"Tsuna!" Giotto called out panicking when he heard what sounded like Tsuna crying.

"Nii-San!" Tsuna cried as he ran down the stairs tripping as he came to the last step.

"Tsuna, what happened?" Giotto asked as he quickly ran over to the still crying boy.

"I didn't like it!" Tsuna yelled as soon as he was holding onto Giotto.

"Like what?" Giotto asked quickly.

"Making babies!" Tsuna cried as he held onto Giotto harder.

"Making babies?" Giotto exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah…" Tsuna muttered as he sobbed harder into Giotto's shirt.

"With who?" Giotto asked upset.

"M-Mukuro…" Tsuna said softly.

"Mukuro, get down here now!" Giotto yelled as a fierce glare overtook his face.

"Yes, Giotto-san?" Mukuro asked as he came downstairs.

"What did you do to Tsuna?" Giotto asked upset.

* * *

**-10 minutes later-**

"..I see so Daemon Spade told you to do it." Giotto said as he nodded in understanding.

"Yes, he said that's how you show you like someone when they're your friend." Mukuro said sadly.

"Alright, just don't do that anymore." Giotto said as he smiled sweetly at Mukuro.

"I won't." Mukuro said before turning to Tsuna. "Sorry…"

"..I-it's ok.." Tsuna said as he smiled weakly at Mukuro.

"Good, just don't ever do that again." Giotto said just as he heard someone knock at the door.

"Be right back." Giotto said as he went to answer the door and saw Daemon Spade.

"Giotto I just want tot spend time with you!" Daemon Spade said before he was punched in the face.

"Don't go around telling your brother to molest other little kids! You dick!" Giotto yelled as he shut the door.

"But…" Daemon Spade said as he looked up and saw Mukuro smirking at him through the Family room window.

"What the hell!" Daemon Spade yelled as he got up and stomped away from the house.

"Asari, what if I was pregnant with our child? They would have died!" G yelled as he laid his head on Asari's lap.

"Haha, G I didn't get you pregnant!" Asari laughed as he played with G's hair.

"But what if I was?" G exclaimed.

"Then I would have had to help you." Asari said happily.

"You're so mean to me." G whined as he snuggled into Asari.

"The hell did I miss?" Giotto asked as he walked in on their conversation.

"Their talking about babies." Yamamoto said happily.

"Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked as he stared at the cuddling boys.

"What?" Giotto asked as he sat down.

"Where do babies come from?" Tsuna asked sweetly as he stared intensely at his brother.

"..W-well..um..they..uh" Giotto stuttered with a blush.

"You have sex to make babies!" G said quickly.

"Oh.." Tsuna mumbled.

Giotto sighed as he thought he had got off the hook.

"What's sex Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked seriously.

"Tsuna!" Giotto exclaimed as he blushed deeply.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it! And Tsuna still has his virginity people do not freak out! Just know what happened in that room stays in that room….for now^-^**_

**Review Please~ **


	4. A baseball & A flute?

**I love you guys! You make me so happy! And also, yes there will be Tsuna x almost everyone. But that will take place later! Some of them will just be little fluffy moments though! Now please read on my friends!**

_**Enjoy~**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

**Chapter 4: The difference between a baseball & a flute**

**

* * *

**

**Saturday-12:00pm**

Tsuna was sitting in the family room coloring in his coloring book. Nana was in the kitchen cleaning up and trying to figure out what she wanted to make for dinner. Giotto was in his room talking on the phone with one of his friends. Iemitsu was gone again. He was never really home since he was always at work. He seemed to be in Italy a lot and he even knew how to speak Italian. Tsuna didn't really mind since he knew his father had to work to make money so they could buy things.

Even though Tsuna knew why his father was always gone it still made him sad. He never got to spend time with his dad and he even missed his birthday last year. Tsuna cried that whole day. It was bad enough that people didn't really like him, but to have his dad gone didn't help at all. He remembered just before he had started school, when he had went to the park once and tried to play with the other kids. They had decided to play hide and seek then they picked a boy to be it and everyone took off running. Tsuna didn't know where to hide so he was looking around for a spot when some boys had told him to come here. He had went over to them and they said they had a good spot to hide at.

Tsuna had followed them into the small woods that sat just outside of the park. Tsuna had asked them where they were going and the boys had said it was a special hiding spot and nobody would find him there. Tsuna hadn't thought there was anything wrong with that so he followed them until they suddenly stopped. They had told him to come and look at his hiding spot. He had walked up to the boys and peeked down at a deep ditch that was in front of them. He was turning around to ask them if they were talking about the ditch when he was pushed. He had fell hard down the ditch and twisted his ankle. He had looked up to see all of the kids he was playing hide and seek with gathered around the ditch looking at him.

He had asked for help but they only laughed at him. The boys who pushed him into the ditch had told him he should have just left them alone and not have tried to play with them. Tsuna had apologized to them and asked for help. They had told him he was useless anyway and that his family was probably happy to get rid of him. Then they had all left.

Tsuna had got pushed down that ditch at about 6:00 and sat there for hours curled into a little ball crying. He had heard howling, growling, and footsteps so he made sure to be quiet. He was afraid that an animal might come and eat him. He sat for hours crying, cold and in pain until he heard someone calling his name. He had answered back immediately praying that who ever was looking for him could hear him. Relief washed over him as he saw Giotto appear with a flashlight. Giotto had looked so upset as he climbed down to Tsuna. He had asked Tsuna if he was okay. Tsuna replied with a no, and that only made Giotto madder. He gently put Tsuna on his back before he began to climb back up the ditch. The only thing Tsuna remembered after that was how Giotto's eyes had looked. They were such a glowing orange color that it was almost blinding.

When he woke up the next day Nana had hugged him tightly and Giotto wouldn't leave his side at all. Iemitsu hadn't been there…but when he got the call about what happened he showed up the next day asking how did it happened. Iemitsu didn't leave until he made sure Tsuna was going to be absolutely fine.

So Tsuna couldn't say Iemitsu was just a really bad dad, but he sure wasn't the best. Even though Tsuna loved him with all of his heart. Tsuna smiled as he finished his picture and turned to the next one. He was just about to begin on the new one when Giotto came down the stairs.

Giotto had on a yellow long sleeved shirt that had a swirly black A on the front that had little black swirls branching off of it and going up the sleeves. He had on a pair of black jeans and black gym shoes. He ran his hand through his unruly blond hair before his eyes landed on Tsuna. He smiled happily before he walked over to the boy sitting on the floor.

"Tsuna, do you want to go with me to G's house?" Giotto asked as he sat down on the couch right in front of Tsuna who looked up at him.

"No!" Tsuna said quickly as he grabbed his coloring book and held it up to his chest tightly as he shook his head no.

"Why?" Giotto asked confused as he saw Tsuna pale.

"G and Hayato are weird and mean!" Tsuna said as he pouted.

"Hayato's mean to you, too?" Giotto asked as he giggled.

"It's not funny!" Tsuna said as he puffed out his cheeks.

"Hayato's mean to everybody except for Asari." Giotto said as he smiled

"Why?" Tsuna asked as he got up and joined Giotto on the couch.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him when we get over there!" Giotto said as he picked Tsuna up and headed upstairs.

"I don't want to!" Tsuna whined as he tried to get away from Giotto.

"If we don't go, I'll invite Kyoya and Alaude over."

Tsuna immediately stopped trying to get away.

"Good boy!" Giotto chirped happily.

"Meanie.."

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he walked with his brother to the Gokudera residence.

He was dressed in a long sleeved blue shirt with a little dark blue tuna on the front. He had on pair of black jeans and some dark blue sneakers. His messy cinnamon brown hair was covered under the hood of his black jacket. His big honey brown eyes were darting back and froth as he looked at all of the huge houses around them.

"Wow" Tsuna whispered as they kept going farther and farther and seeing bigger and bigger houses.

"I know" Giotto said as he smiled softly at his little brother.

"The houses are so big and pretty!" Tsuna said happily.

"Now are you happy that I brought you?" Giotto asked

"I guess.." Tsuna mumbled.

"Don't worry, there's a 99% chance that Takeshi will also be there since Asari and G are always together." Giotto said as he tried to cheer Tsuna up.

"Really!" Tsuna asked as he looked hopeful.

"Yeah." Giotto said as Tsuna smiled widely.

Silence filled in most of the rest of the walk until Tsuna turned to Giotto looking extremely serious.

"Giotto.."

"Yes?" Giotto asked confused.

"What is sex?" Tsuna asked with determination.

"Tsuna!" Giotto screamed as a beautifully red blush over took his face.

"I want to know!" Tsuna whined as a pout came onto his lips.

"Why?" Giotto whined as his blush got darker.

"Asari and G were talking about it the other day and G was saying things about how good it felt and that it made him happy! So what is sex?" Tsuna said as he looked up at Giotto with a glare.

"I'll tell you when your older!" Giotto said quickly as he sped up trying to not answer the question.

"How much older?" Tsuna asked as he ran to catch up with Giotto.

"75" Giotto quickly said as he rang the buzzer in front of G's house.

"But I'll be old!" Tsuna exclaimed as Giotto said something into the speaker quickly before the gates opened.

"Exactly" Giotto said as he sprinted towards the house quickly.

"Meanie….maybe I should ask Mukuro he knows everything…or Hayato." Tsuna mumbled as he walked to the front door that Giotto was standing at.

* * *

"Save me!" Giotto exclaimed as he ran to Asari.

"From what?" Asari asked as he smiled at Tsuna who grinned back.

"What's sex, Asari-nii?" Tsuna asked as he walked into the house.

"Oh." Asari mumbled as he looked away from Tsuna nervously.

"That's easy!" G said as he walked downstairs.

G only had on a pair of black pajamas pants and no shirt on. He was still a little wet as water dripped off of him. He had a towel on his head as he dried his wave red hair. He was smirking as he stared at the two blushing boys trying to answer Tsuna's question.

"What is it G-nii?" Tsuna asked

"Well sex is when two people want to fu-"

"Enough!" Giotto yelled as he covered Tsuna's ears and glared at G.

"You look mad!" G said before he busted out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Giotto growled as he glared at G harder.

"He's going to learn someday, why not now?" G gasped out as he laughed harder.

"Asari, take Tsuna to Takeshi and Hayato and make sure to lock the door." Giotto said as he handed Tsuna over to Asari.

"What are you going to do?" G asked as Giotto pulled out his cell phone and Asari and Tsuna disappeared upstairs.

"Sometimes I think you want to get beat up." Giotto sighed as he speed-dialed somebody.

"Who are you cal-"

Before G could finish talking Giotto busted into tears.

"A-Alaude, G is messing with me again." Giotto sobbed into the phone.

"What the hell!" G exclaimed as he stared at Giotto in disbelief.

"O-ok, we're at G's house.." Giotto said as he sniffled a little before hanging up.

"He's on his way" Giotto said with a smirk.

"I don't care if you called him! I put up a lot of more traps to kept him out this time!" G said smugly.

Just then the door was kicked opened and G was thrown onto the floor with Alaude sitting on top of him glaring fiercely.

"You still dare to mess with what is mine" Alaude growled out as he quickly handcuffed G.

"I didn't even do anything!" G yelled as Alaude sat on his back handcuffing him.

"Your under Arrest, bitch" Alaude growled as he than began to beat the living daylights out of G.

"My job's done" Giotto muttered as he slowly walked upstairs.

"Why does everyone hate me?" G yelled before Giotto disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Tsuna had been in this room with Hayato and Takeshi for a little while and he was beginning to notice something weird. While Takeshi was working really hard to get Hayato's attention, the boy was still ignoring him. Hayato was happily watching Asari practice playing his flute. Asari didn't seem to mind but Takeshi looked like he was getting highly upset. When ever Takeshi tried to say something to Hayato, he would just glare at him and say shut up. Takeshi just stared at Hayato for a second before trying to talk to him again.

"Hayato do-"

"I said shut up and leave me alone idiot!" Gokudera hissed again as he quickly turned back to Asari.

"I just-"

"I don't care, I'm trying to listen to Asari-sempai play his flute so shut up." Gokudera growled out before ignoring Yamamoto.

"Why do you always ignore me?" Yamamoto muttered before he picked up his baseball from the floor and leaving the room.

Tsuna watched as Yamamoto left and then turned around to see Gokudera talking to Asari who had stopped playing.

"Is it fun?" Gokudera asked as Asari nodded.

"It's very fun, you should try to find an instrument that you like when you get older." Asari said as he gently patted Gokudera's head.

"Do you think I'll be able to play my instrument good like you?" Gokudera asked hopefully.

"I hope you can play better than me. I'm not really that good anyways." Asari said as he giggled softly.

"You're better than good Asari-sempai, your like extremely wonderful!" Gokudera said sweetly.

"Aw, you're sweet, thank you" Asari said as he gave Gokudera a kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome" Gokudera mumbled as he looked down at the floor and his pale cheeks turned a dark red.

"Haha, you're cheeks are as red as G's hair" Asari giggled before he ruffled Gokudera's hair.

"I have to go make sure G didn't die, be right back." Asari said as he slowly exited the room.

"Gokudera…?" Tsuna asked as soon as Asari left.

"What?" Gokudera asked as he looked up at Tsuna with a glare.

"U-um…you were really mean to Takeshi earlier." Tsuna uttered out as Gokudera glared at him harder making him gulp.

"Not like I care about that idiot." Gokudera hissed as he walked over to Tsuna.

"It's just that…um…he r-really wanted t-to talk to you." Tsuna stuttered as Gokudera stood in front of him.

"So, I don't talk to idiots,…you should consider yourself lucky." Gokudera said as he stared at Tsuna.

"But, it's not fair that you talk to Asari but ignore or yell at everybody else." Tsuna huffed as he balled his little hands into fists.

"So, why do you care?" Gokudera asked as he neared his eyes at Tsuna who glared at him.

"Why won't you talk to Takeshi?" Tsuna asked seriously.

Gokudera just stared at Tsuna for awhile as he saw pure determination in his eyes.

"…all he does is talk about baseball" Gokudera said as he sat down on the floor.

"That's it?" Tsuna asked as he sat down too.

"Asari is quiet, nice and he plays the flute….I like musical instruments" Gokudera said as he looked at the floor.

"But why don't you like Takeshi though?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera sighed.

"He's too loud, he's too nice and he cares too much about baseball, which I could care less about." Gokudera said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"…You can still be friends." Tsuna said as he stared at Gokudera.

"I don't like idiots" Gokudera said as he crossed his arms and huffed.

"Have you ever thought that maybe baseball is very important to him?" Tsuna asked as Gokudera looked at him.

"…No"

"And I'm pretty sure you have to think to play baseball, so he's not an idiot." Tsuna said as he glared at Gokudera.

"But…he-"

"The only idiot I see is the one who doesn't want to be his friend." Tsuna said as Gokudera gapped at him as he got up and walked out of the room.

"Giotto!" Tsuna called as he ran down stairs.

"Tsuna?" Giotto asked as the boy ran to him.

"Get me out of here before Hayato kills me!" Tsuna yelled as he darted for the front door.

"What happened to him?" Asari and G asked confused.

"He probably did something stupid." Giotto sighed.

"Help me this door won't open! I don't want to die!"

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed that! Now please feel free to review because I love reviews they make me smile ^-^. School sucks because it makes me sleepy when I get home! But I shall defeat school and update anyways! Yay for you guys. I love you all my lovely reviewers and alerters and favoriters! Keep reading and I'll keep writing!**_


	5. Weak Herbivores

**I don't have school today because it snowed! Yay I love the snow! **

**So here is another chapter for you guys! Also I'm going to get into the first plot line really soon, this chapter is really important though it sets things off! First I have to introduce everyone though! Then I will have a small time skip to the next year….I will do that probably only a few times in this story! I want to start from kindergarten and go all the way up to the end of high school! If you guys want I can go even longer, your choose. I'm happy either way, I just want to show as much of their lives as possible. I have a lot of plot lines to put into this, so please enjoy all of it. Thank you and:**

_**E-N-J-O-Y~**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

**Chapter 5: Weak Herbivores**

**

* * *

**

**Monday-6:00 am-(2 weeks later)**

Tsuna was sitting on the couch as he waited for his mommy to finish making them breakfast. Giotto was running around trying to find his missing earring before his mom did. Nana had said that she didn't want either one of them to ever in their lives get their ears pierced. Tsuna and Giotto had both been told that if she ever saw either one of them with a earring she would rip it out of their ear and ground them for the rest of their lives. Tsuna had understood, he didn't want to get a earring anyway since it would hurt. Giotto had said that he didn't want one either, and Nana had smiled and nodded after they said that. Still, Giotto seemed to have forgotten since he was looking for his earring right now.

"Tsuna, have you seen my earring?" Giotto whispered into Tsuna's ear as he fidgeted on the couch and kept looking around.

"…Nope, last time I saw it was yesterday morning," Tsuna said as he looked over at Giotto worriedly "What if mommy finds it?"

"I know!" Giotto exclaimed as he buried his face into his hands.

"It'll be ok." Tsuna said as he nodded and slowly got off the couch.

"But she might find it." Giotto sighed as he looked down at Tsuna.

"She won't, don't worry." Tsuna said as he gently grabbed Giotto's hand "Now let's go eat breakfast!"

"How do you know?" Giotto asked as Tsuna just turned and smiled at him.

"It's not in the house." Tsuna muttered before he walked into the kitchen and sat down at then table.

"What?" Giotto whispered as he stared confused at Tsuna, before he joined him at the table.

* * *

**6:30 am~**

"In more recent news, there have been several reports of kids being approached by a strange man. He was said to have kidnapped a few. Most kids seemed to have escaped the kidnapper before he could cause any harm to them, though. But, there was said that one kid has yet to be found. Here is the picture of the 5 year old." The news reporter said as a picture quickly flash onto the screen.

"No…." Tsuna whispered as he stared in horror at the picture of the little kid.

"Tsuna?" Giotto asked before he slowly looked up at the T.V screen "No.."

"His name is Gokudera Hayato, He is pale and has sliver hair and green eyes. If you have any information about his whereabouts please contact the police immediately. His family is giving out a reward of 50,000 dollars to anyone who can find him. May god be with him."

"Isn't that G-kun's little brother?" Nana asked as tears sprang to her eyes.

Giotto just nodded as he stood in front of the door. Silence enveloped the room as Nana held back tears, Giotto gapped at the T.V. and Tsuna sat frozen in the middle of tying his shoes.

"Tsuna?" Giotto called out softly after he calmed down a little.

"Why?" Tsuna whispered as tears fell down his cheeks slowly.

"It's ok" Giotto whispered as he hugged Tsuna tightly.

"I don't understand" Tsuna whispered before he broke out into sobs.

"It's ok" Giotto whispered again as his grip on Tsuna tightened.

Even though Giotto said that to him he knew it was not ok. It wouldn't be ok until Gokudera was found. Even after that he didn't know if it would be ok.

* * *

"Be careful, and Giotto take care of Tsuna" Nana said as they walked outside.

"Ok, bye" Giotto called back before he grabbed Tsuna's hand and began the walk to their school.

Tsuna just walked quietly next to his brother. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He wasn't really in the mood to do anything. It just didn't make sense. Why would someone kidnap Gokudera? No, How could someone kidnap Gokudera? Ever since that day that Tsuna had talked to Gokudera about ignoring Yamamoto, he began to notice things that Gokudera did.

Gokudera was quiet all the time at school, all he did was stare at Tsuna the whole day. Gokudera even began to follow him during school. Tsuna had wondered what was going on and wanted to ask Gokudera what he was doing but when ever he turned around to ask the boy, he was gone. Tsuna had even witnessed Gokudera beat up a grown man who looked at Tsuna the wrong way.

So how did someone kidnap him? Wait. Gokudera was always following him around so, it was all his fault! Someone must have kidnapped him when he was following Tsuna, because he wasn't paying attention!

At this realization, Tsuna busted into tears.

"It's all my fault!"

"What?" Giotto asked as he stared at Tsuna surprised.

"Hayato's going to die because of me!" Tsuna cried as tears fell down his cheeks none stop.

"Tsuna, calm down" Giotto exclaimed as people began to look at them.

"What's going on?" A lady asked as he held her puppy dog to her chest.

"I don't know but that little boy is crying a lot" A man said as he glared as Giotto.

"It's my fault!" Tsuna cried out loudly.

"Tsuna!" Giotto exclaimed as people started whispering.

"Come on honey we have to get you to school" A lady said as she tried to pull her son along.

"But mommy, those boys are pretty" The boy exclaimed as his mother picked him up.

"I don't care, don't look at them!" She exclaimed as she stormed off.

"What are you doing to that kid?" A lady asked as Giotto shook Tsuna.

"Um…

"I deserve to die!"

"Someone call 911!"

"Tsuna!"

* * *

"Never do that again"

"Sorry, Giotto-nii" Tsuna said softly as they reached the school.

"It's ok" Giotto said as he ruffled Tsuna's hair and they walked into the school building.

"Giotto!" Daemon Spade exclaimed as he ran up to said boy.

"What?" Giotto asked as he glared at Daemon Spade.

"I just wanted to give you this." Daemon Spade said as he pulled out a orange diamond earring from his pocket.

"This?" Giotto asked as he looked up at Daemon Spade who smiled.

"Asari told me you lost your other one at Alaude's house yesterday so I brought you a new one" Daemon Spade said as he gave Giotto the earring.

"It's beautiful" Giotto whispered as he stared at it in awe.

"I just looked for the earring that reminded me of you" Daemon Spade said happily.

"Daemon…" Giotto whispered as he looked up at the boy with a smile before hugging him.

"Giotto?" Daemon Spade asked as he softly wrapped his arms around said boy.

"Hum?" Giotto asked as he snuggled closer to Daemon Spade.

"I like you" Daemon Spade whispered into Giotto's ear softly.

"….Thank you." Giotto whispered before he pulled away from Daemon Spade.

"Giotto…" Daemon Spade said softly as he let go of the boy.

"Thank you" Giotto said again as he smiled at Daemon Spade before giving him a kiss on the cheek and running off down the hallway.

"Fuck" Alaude whispered before he stormed off to class.

"Yes!" Daemon Spade exclaimed happily as he walked off to class.

"Bye, kids." Asari said as he walked off to class with G, Lampo, and Knuckle following.

"That was weird" Tsuna muttered before he walked into his classroom with Yamamoto.

"Yeah" Yamamoto said as they took their seats.

"Not again" Ms. Sakura said as she ran to a corner and kids came into class.

"Takeshi, are you ok?" Tsuna asked as he noticed him staring off into space.

"Oh yeah, I'm ok" Yamamoto said as he smiled weakly at Tsuna.

Tsuna just stared at Yamamoto for a second before he frowned.

"You're worried about Gokudera aren't you?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto stared at Gokudera's chair.

"…Yeah." Yamamoto said as he looked down at his hands.

"I am too" Tsuna whispered as tears pricked at his eyes and he stared down at his hands.

Silence quickly fell over the two boys as they thought about all the possible things that could be happening to their friend.

"Weak Herbivores" Hibari growled as he stood in front of the two boys.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed as he jumped.

"Hibari?" Yamamoto asked as he looked over at the boy confused.

Hibari rarely talked to anyone.

"The herbivore's your friend right?" Hibari asked as he glared at the two boys.

"Yes" They both answered quickly.

"Unless he is just worthless he should be fine." Hibari said

"But, what if the person's stronger than him?" Tsuna asked as Hibari glared at him harder.

"I think Hibari is trying to tell us to have faith in Hayato, Tsuna" Yamamoto said as a smile broke out onto his face.

"Oh, ok" Tsuna said as he smiled softly.

"He's right, Hayato's not going down without a fight." Yamamoto said happily with a laugh.

"Yeah." Tsuna said happily before turning to look at Hibari "Thank you"

"…." Hibari just stared at Tsuna before glaring at him hard.

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna exclaimed as Hibari stood right in front of him.

"You are not allowed to be weak" Hibari growled

"W-w-what?" Tsuna asked confused.

"I don't take weak things." Hibari hissed before he walked away from Tsuna.

"W-w-what did he mean? " Tsuna asked as he watched Hibari leave.

"Haha, Hibari sure is nice!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily.

"…Takeshi." Tsuna sighed

"So, you aren't crying anymore Sawada?" Mochida asked while he smirked at them.

"I wasn't crying" Tsuna muttered as he looked down at his hands.

"You sad that Gokudera's not going to be here anymore?" Mochida asked as he laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked as he looked up at Mochida.

"I'm happy he's gone. He was annoying." Mochida said nonchalantly.

"What did you say?" Yamamoto asked as he at Mochida with his smile barely in place.

"I wouldn't care if he was killed, raped, or just beat up. He deserved it anyway." Mochida said as Yamamoto stood up.

"Can you say that again?" Yamamoto asked as he stood up with a frown on his face.

"I said that I wouldn't care if he was ki-" Mochida didn't get to finish as he was tackled onto the ground.

"Takeshi!"

* * *

**Giotto's class**

Giotto frowned as he noticed G flipping his phone open and closed over and over again.

"Gokudera G, hand over the phone" Mr. Lution said as he held his hand out in front of G.

"No" G said as he closed his phone and looked up at the man.

"Hand it over!" Mr. Lution said angrily

"I have to have this incase Hayato calls" G said simply as he opened his phone again.

"The brat probably begged to be taken away." A boy named Kouji said as he and his friends laughed.

"What did you say?" G asked as he stood up.

"You stupid Italians, should have stayed in Italy because we don't want you in Japan." Kouji said as he glared.

"Italy, probably didn't want them either!" Kouji's friends said as they laughed.

"You don't know anything" G whispered as he balled his hands into fists.

"Maybe that's why their parents are always gone, they must have left them and went back to Italy." Kouji said as he smirked.

"Do you want to die Kouji?" G asked as he looked over at the boy.

"G, calm down" Asari said as he walked over to his friend with Giotto following.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend." Kouji said smugly.

"Say one more thing…"

"Bitch"

G pointed a shining sliver gun straight at Kouji's head. The whole classroom got quiet.

"Why so quiet?" G asked as he smiled at Kouji who looked scared to death.

"G, don't" Asari whispered as he grabbed G's hand.

"Not like he'll really do it.." Kouji whispered softly.

Then a gunshot rang though out the classroom.

* * *

**Somewhere in Namimori~**

"Don't worry, Hayato I'll take good care of you"

"Just let me go.."

"I can't until you tell me who the Tenth Vongola boss is"

"I don't know…"

"Hayato, if you'd just tell us we wouldn't have to do this"

"Please…not again"

"Bring out the wax and tie him back onto the table."

"Please! I really don't know! Not again!"

"It'll stop as soon as you give us the answers we want."

A loud scream rang through out the underground room.

* * *

**Well there you have it! I know that some people are probably upset. But hey look on the good side, things are getting interesting! This right here is a look into what the other plotline will kind of be like later! Hayato will be found soon so don't freak out! The Mafia is going to have a bit to do with some things but 85% of the time it will just be about Tsuna and his friends being kids. **

**Can anybody guess what Hibari was talking about? ^-^**

**Please Review my friends! **


	6. Flames & Sorrow

**Hello! **

**Thanks for all your reviews, they brighten up my day! And all you people out there not reviewing I'm watching you! O.O….Lol, just kidding! I love everyone who reads my story! Thank you!**

**IMPORTANT!: I have changed Giotto and his friends age to TEN!**

**Now~**

**Please read on and:**

_**E-N-J-O-Y~**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

**Chapter 6: Flames & Sorrow**

* * *

"Takeshi let him go!"

"Oh no, it's a fight."

"Ushishishi, a peasant is about to die."

"Fight! Fight!"

Tsuna was panicking as he tried to get Yamamoto to calm down. The boy wasn't listening to anyone as he continued to beat Mochida up. This wasn't supposed to be happening! Yamamoto was a nice and friendly person, but right now he looked scary. The way he was attacking Mochida was horrifying. Tsuna was about to try to stop Yamamoto when a loud bang rang through the classroom and everyone fell quiet. Then all hell broke loose.

Everyone began to scream and you could see people running down the hallway. Tsuna looked around with wide eyes as everyone began to run out of the classroom, even the teacher. Tsuna got scared as people began to push him around and made him fall out of the classroom into the hallway. It was chaos out there. The screaming people were going crazy as they ran down the hallway trying to find a way out. Then someone jumped out a window and more people followed!

Tsuna whimpered as he continued to get pushed around in all different directions. What was going on? Why was everyone going crazy? Tsuna was so caught up in thinking that he forgot where he was and was pushed into the wall, hard. Tsuna cried out in pain as he fell onto the floor, but it was not heard over the deafening screams of the students and teachers. Tears ran down Tsuna's cheeks as he looked around for anyone that he knew. Just what was happening?

"Tsuna!" Tsuna only had a second to look over before he was grabbed by someone.

"HIIE!" Tsuna squealed out as he was thrown over somebody's shoulder before they began to run out of the school building.

Tsuna quickly looked over to see if he could see who the person who was carrying him was. He sighed and fell limp as he noticed he would not be able to see who ever it was. He slowly looked over and barely caught the sight of something red. What was that?

It was at this moment that he felt something. He just had a feeling that something bad happened, and it felt horrible.

* * *

**In front of the school~**

"Tsuna!" Giotto yelled as he looked around for his little brother. This day was just getting worse and worse.

"I d-didn't mean to…"

"I know G" Giotto said as he wiped at his eyes to stop tears from falling down.

"I d-didn't…mean to"

"G…" Lampo said as he looked over at his friend with worry.

"Tsuna!" Giotto yelled out again as he looked at all of the people running out.

"Calm down, he'll be here soon" Knuckle said as he laid his hand on Giotto's shoulder.

"I'm just worried about him" Giotto said as he watched for any sign of his brother.

"EXTREME!"

"There he is"

"Tsuna!" Giotto exclaimed happily as he got Tsuna from Ryohei.

"Good job" Knuckle said as he ruffled Ryohei's hair.

"Thank you, Nii-san" Ryohei said as he grinned up at his brother.

"Giotto-nii!" Tsuna said happily as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Are you ok, Tsuna?" Giotto asked as Tsuna nodded before looking up at him.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked

"Tsuna we have to go to the hospital" Giotto said as he turned around to his friends who nodded.

"…Why?" Tsuna asked, scared.

"I'll tell you when we get there" Giotto said before he pulled out his phone and handed Tsuna over to Lampo.

"..Giotto-nii?" Tsuna muttered as he watched his brother turn around and walk off a little bit before talking to someone on the phone, quietly.

"Where's Takeshi?"

Tsuna looked over to see G sitting on the ground with eyes full of anger, worry, and …sadness. What happened to him?

"He got into a fight with somebody. I don't know where he is right now though…" Ryohei said.

That was all it took before G was up and running back into the school building. Everybody just stared after him as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

**3 minutes later~**

"Why is smoke coming out of the school?" Lampo asked as he stared wide eyed as people began to scream and run away.

"It's on fire" Alaude said with anger.

"Where's G?" Giotto asked as he walked over to them.

"In the school" Knuckle said with worry.

"…Why is there smoke coming out of the school?" Giotto asked with horror.

"It's on fire" Alaude said again with anger.

"Why did G go in there?" Giotto asked quickly.

"He went to go and get Takeshi" Lampo said

"How long has he been in there?" Giotto asked softly.

"3 minutes" Knuckle said as Giotto looked down at the ground.

"I'm going to get him" Giotto said before he was grabbed roughly.

"No, you're not" Daemon Spade said with a frown.

"Let me go! He's my friend, I have to help him!" Giotto yelled as he tried to get away from Daemon Spade.

"He chose to go in there, so he must bare the consequences." Daemon Spade said as his grip on Giotto tightened.

"But he's my friend!" Giotto yelled as he glared at Daemon Spade with determination, even though tears were in his eyes from the pain Daemon Spade was causing.

Tsuna stared in awe at his brother. Giotto looked just like he did that night he saved him. The bright glowing orange taking over his eyes again.

"Friends only get in the way…" Daemon Spade said softly as he slowly let go of Giotto and looked down at the ground.

"Daemon?" Giotto whispered as he tried to reach out to his friend.

"I can't deal with this shit" Daemon Spade said before he turned around and disappeared.

"….What?" Giotto whispered as he stared at the spot that Daemon Spade just left.

"G!" Knuckle yelled as he ran over to the boy.

Giotto quickly ran over to G with everyone else following.

"G?" Giotto asked as he looked at his friend who was sitting on the ground holding Takeshi close to him while covering the right side of his face with his hand.

"I saved him" G whispered softly as he began to shake.

"Are you ok, G?" Lampo asked

"It don't matter, as long as I saved him." G whispered as he held Takeshi closer.

"Are you ok, kids?" A police officer asked as he ran over to them.

"…"

"Kid, why are you covering your face?" Another officer asked as he walked over to them.

"I'm fine" G whispered as he turned away from them.

"G, please show us what's wrong." Giotto said as he shakily put his hand on G's.

"…" G slowly removed his hand and stared down at the boy in his arms.

"G…" Giotto said softly as he moved G's hair out of the way to see his face.

Everybody stared wide eyed at G's face. The police officers gasped before they quickly called the paramedics over. Tsuna just watched in shock as they took G and Takeshi away into an ambulance and drove off. Why was all of this happening? Just why was his life spinning out of control?

* * *

**Namimori Hospital~**

**1-Hour later~**

Tsuna was sitting with his brother in a private waiting room. They had been in the hospital for a while and Tsuna still didn't know what was going on. Before they had got there Giotto had made a bunch of phone calls and wouldn't tell Tsuna anything. Even though Tsuna knew something really bad had happened.

G was sitting next to him with the right side of his face wrapped up in bandages. He had his legs pulled up to his chest and he hugged onto his knees and would not look at anyone. He had just came out to them 15 minutes ago, since he just got done with the doctor who wrapped him up. G was not looking at anyone as he laid his head on top of his knees with the same devastated facial expression that would not leave his face.

Tsuna and everyone else looked over at the doors as a doctor walked into the room with Takeshi following right behind him. The boy looked confused as the smiling doctor walked him over to his friends.

"Takeshi!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran over to Yamamoto and hugged him.

"Hey, Tsuna" Yamamoto said with a smile as he hugged Tsuna back.

"Are you ok?" Tsuna asked as he looked at his friend who laughed.

"Yeah, the doctor said that I'm fine" Yamamoto said before he began to look around.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he looked around to.

The two were silent as they looked around and the doctor walked out of the room.

"Where's Asari-nii?" Yamamoto asked as he walked closer to where everybody else was.

"…"

It was silent as everybody looked anywhere but at Yamamoto who looked confused again. Then the horrible feeling Tsuna had grew worse as G slowly stood up.

"G-nii?" Yamamoto whispered as G dropped down in front of him and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry" G whispered as he began to shake again.

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked

"I didn't mean to Takeshi, I'm sorry" G said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Yamamoto asked before G looked at him with tears running down his face uncontrollably.

"I shot him" G said as even more sorrow filled his face before he began to sob.

"…You what?" Yamamoto asked shocked as G continued to hug him like his life depended on it.

"I was trying to shoot this guy, but he jumped in the way! I didn't mean to! I would never hurt him! You know that don't you? I care about you two too much to hurt either of you! I'm sorry!" G sobbed out.

"G-nii.." Yamamoto whispered, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Takeshi! I really am, and I'll do anything if you just don't hate me! Please…I don't want you or Asari to hate me. I couldn't take it if you two were to hate me. I already lost Hayato I can't lose you two, I would rather die then be alone again, so please don't hate me." G sobbed

"G-nii, I don't hate you." Yamamoto said as he smiled at him.

"Takeshi…" G whispered as he stared at the boy, wide eyed.

"I still love you G-nii! And don't worry Asari-nii will be ok, because he's strong!" Yamamoto said with a grin as he hugged G.

"…Thank you" G whispered as he hugged Yamamoto.

"Your welcome!" Yamamoto chirped happily as he smiled.

Tsuna smiled softly. Everything was going to be ok and he could feel it.

* * *

**2-hours later~**

Tsuna was getting kind-of sleepy when a nurse came in and hurried over to them. Everyone turned their attention to her as she began to catch her breath.

"Are you guys here because of Yamamoto, Asari? She asked as she pulled some of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Yes!" They all said quickly as she looked shocked for a second before smiling.

"He's going to be ok!" She said happily.

"…He's going to be ok" G whispered as he slumped into his seat.

"He's going to be ok!" Giotto exclaimed happily as he hugged Alaude, who just grumbled what sounded like "good".

"That's great!" Tsuna said happily as he smiled.

"I told you, G-nii" Yamamoto said as he smiled as him.

"…He's ok." G said before he smiled and hugged Yamamoto.

"Yeah, he's ok" Yamamoto said softly as he felt soft tears fall onto him.

"Thank goodness" G whispered

* * *

**Rokudo Residence~**

"What do we do?" Daemon Spade asked as he looked down at Mukuro who was clutching his left eye and screaming.

"We have no chose, we need to take him there." Daemon Spade's dad said

"But…" Daemon Spade said as he stared at his little brother who was beginning to cry.

"He's in pain, Daemon Spade. We have to…" Daemon Spade's Mom said

"Why is it happening when he's so young?" Daemon Spade asked sadly.

"It's his time" His dad said

"…They won't hurt him right" Daemon Spade said as he looked over at his parents.

"They will only help him, I promise" his mom said as she lightly rubbed his shoulder.

"…When are we leaving?" Daemon Spade asked as he slowly stood up.

"Tomorrow evening" His dad said

"How long are we staying in Italy?" Daemon Spade asked

"For how ever long it takes" His mom said sadly.

"…"

"Daemon…" His mom said as she saw his heart broken expression.

"Ok" Daemon Spade said as he walked to his room.

He closed the door to his room as he heard his mom's soft sobbing. He walked over to his bed and sat down. There was only one thing on his mind as he pulled his legs up to his chest and laid his head on his knees.

_I'm sorry, Giotto~_

* * *

**Somewhere in Namimori~**

"So you're not going to tell?"

"I…don't know who he is"

"Hayato, work with me now"

"I don't know who he is…."

"I see.."

"…"

"Then let's play a game with your little friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Where about to play a game of hide & seek"

"What?"

"There it, and your going to be hiding.."

"…"

"Let's see who gets out alive" The man chuckled

Hayato just looked in horror as the man talked about the game of hide and seek. This was going to be the worse game of hide and seek ever. Since only one person was going to survive it.

* * *

**Hello! I sorry it took longer than normal! But school is evil and I just caught a cold. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter! Now I'm about to go and try to stop my sickness from getting worse! **

**~Please Review~**


	7. Voting

**I Need help! People keep saying that I need to change Tsuna and his friends and Giotto and his friends ages. They said that they think that they are too young. I know that but now I don't know what to do. I can't write anymore until I know what you guys think. So please vote on my poll for what you guys think. I will end the voting on Feb. 12 so vote now. If the ages change I have to fix the story a bit and if not then I have to write the next chapter. So please help if you care about my story's life! Thank you very much! I will continue as soon as voting is finished.**

**Airu74~^-^ **


	8. Hide & Seek

_**PLEASE:**_

_**E-N-J-O-Y~**_

_**One Step at a Time**_

**Chapter 7: Hide & Seek**

* * *

"What are we going to do with him when we find the Tenth Vonogla Boss?"

"Good question" The man said as he stared over at the boy who was sleeping.

"Maybe we could let him go."

"Maybe…" The man said as he walked over to the little boy and examined him.

"Boss?"

"Or we could sell him" The man chuckled evilly as a smirk came to his face.

"Sell him?"

"Yes, we'll sell him to who ever will pay the most." The man said as he grabbed Hayato's face and smiled as the boy lightly flinched.

"Why would we do that?"

"Look at him Tamaki, he'll be perfect for whatever the person wants him for." The man said before getting up and walking away from the boy.

"But, he's just a kid!"

"So, when your in the Mafia it doesn't matter how old you are." The man said with a glare before walking out of the room.

Tamaki glanced over at the boy sadly before leaving the room and making sure to lock the door. He felt so sorry for the boy but he could do nothing about it, so he quickly turned down the hallway following his Boss.

* * *

**Tuesday-10:00 am**

**Tsuna's house**

"Good morning, mama." Tsuna said as he rubbed his eyes and sat down at the table.

"Morning Tsu-chan! Did you sleep well?" Nana asked as she smiled and sat Tsuna's food on the table.

"Kind-of" Tsuna said as he grabbed some syrup and poured onto his pancakes.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Nana asked as she looked over at Tsuna with worry.

"I was just wondering where Hayato is." Tsuna said as a cute little frown fell across his chubby face.

Nana smiled sadly before walking over to Tsuna and giving his a gentle hug and a kiss on the cheek. Tsuna looked up at her questionably as she smiled gently making him smile back.

"He's ok, so don't worry about him." Nana said softly before going to continue making breakfast.

Tsuna grinned and began eating his breakfast. His Mama was right he should not worry about Hayato he would be ok.

"Tsu-chan is Giotto up?" Nana asked as she set another plate onto the table.

"I think so." Tsuna said around a mouth full of pancake.

"Tsu-chan, don't talk with your mouth full!" Nana lightly scolded.

"Sorry" Tsuna said as a light blush crossed his cheeks and he swallowed his food.

Just then Giotto slowly made his way downstairs and walked past the kitchen.

"Giotto breakfast is ready." Nana said as she walked into the Family room where he was sitting.

"I'm not hungry." Giotto said before picking up the remote control and turning on the TV.

"Giotto…" Nana sighed as she walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast with Tsuna.

"Mama?" Tsuna asked as he saw Nana smile softly at him and sit down at the table.

"Promise me you won't be as moody as Giotto when you get his age, Tsu-chan." Nana said as she stuck her pinky out to Tsuna.

"I promise." Tsuna said as he grabbed her pinky with his smaller one.

Nana just smiled before they both went back to eating their food. It was only a few minutes before they heard the sound of the news in the other room.

"Namimori Elementary is closed today due to a fire that took place yesterday."

"They didn't say anything about the shooting." Giotto muttered as he watched the news go on about how the fire started.

"Mom." Giotto said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Nana asked as she looked over at him.

"I'm going over to Asari's." Giotto said as he looked at the floor.

"Ok, have fun." Nana said as Giotto walked upstairs to get dressed.

Tsuna looked over at his mama confused. Did she not know that Giotto was lying? He always looks down when he's lying. Tsuna just shrugged as he heard Giotto leave. Giotto wasn't about to do anything bad so it was ok if he lied, right?

Tsuna was only watching TV for a few minutes before he heard somebody knock on the door. Nana walked over to it quickly and opened the door.

"Daemon Spade, what are you doing here?" Nana asked as she smiled at him.

"Is Giotto here?" Daemon Spade asked as he smiled weakly at Nana.

"Sorry, you just missed him." Nana said.

"Sorry to bother you, goodbye." He said as he turned around to leave.

"You shouldn't say goodbye, it makes it seem like you won't come back you should say see you later." Nana said with a bright smile.

"I would say see you later but then I would be lying." Daemon said with a sad smile before he left.

Tsuna looked confused as he watched Daemon Spade leave. What did he mean by that.

* * *

**Namimori Park**

Giotto wrapped himself tighter in his jacket. It was unusually cold today and that couldn't be a good sign. Giotto slowly began to swing on the swing he was on. Things were getting really complicated and he was only 10! What in the world would happen when he got older? Would some crazy marshmallow obsessed guy try to take over the world just for fun? Hopefully not.

Giotto sighed as he started up at the sky. It was beautiful as small white clouds floated around it. The sun was barely shining as the clouds continued to cover it. If only he could be like the sky. So calmly beautiful and free as everything else joined it adding to it's beauty, it must feel wonderful. Giotto sighed as he closed his eyes and thought about how eventful everything had been lately.

A light blush fell across his face as he remembered what happened with Daemon Spade. Daemon was so hard to figure out but Giotto felt the need to keep on trying. He didn't know why but Daemon felt different than everybody else and Giotto liked it. When Daemon was being a pervert he made Giotto blush, when he was sad he made Giotto worry, and when he was being nice he made Giotto feel very happy. But out of all of that whenever Daemon gave Giotto something and told him how much he liked him, it always made Giotto feel special and he loved it.

Giotto was so deep in thought he didn't hear anybody walk up to him and he didn't notice he stopped swinging that is until someone began to gently push him.

"Ehhh!" Giotto exclaimed as he began to swing.

"I hope you were blushing because you were thinking about me." Daemon said as he continued to push Giotto softly.

"D-Daemon?" Giotto asked as he looked back to see Daemon smiling at him.

"Hello, Giotto." Daemon said as he stopped pushing him.

"What do you want?" Giotto asked as the swing stopped and he got off of it.

"I was wonder if you wanted to spend the day together?" Daemon said as Giotto looked surprised.

"Wha-um…I…" Giotto stuttered as a blush crawled onto his cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Daemon smiled before he grabbed Giotto's hand and took off down the street.

"Daemon!" Giotto exclaimed as he blushed harder.

"Don't worry you'll have fun." Daemon said as he smiled sweetly at Giotto.

Since this was the last time Daemon would see Giotto, for who knows how long, it had to be fun. He had to make sure Giotto wouldn't forget him no matter what.

* * *

**Mall**

**4:30pm**

"Tsu-chan stay close to mama." Nana said as they walked into a clothing store.

"Alright mama." Tsuna said as he looked around.

"I can't believe they're having a sale at my favorite store!" Nana exclaimed as she began to look around.

Tsuna looked around and saw nothing but a lot of ladies with children. This must be every ladies favorite store Tsuna thought as he noted the bunches of ladies.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he walked over to him.

"Takeshi, why are you here?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto chuckled.

"My mom came to shop." Yamamoto said as he pointed over to tall woman with pale skin, long black hair and hazel eyes.

"Your mama's really pretty." Tsuna said happily.

"Your mom is too!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"Thanks." Tsuna said as he noticed more ladies coming in.

"Hey there's Lambo." Tsuna said as he pointed to the little boy who was walking next to a gorgeous lady who looked like a model.

"Lambo!" Yamamoto called as he waved over at the little boy.

Lambo looked over and so did his mother who roughly let him go and pointed over at Yamamoto and Tsuna. Lambo slowly walked over to them as the woman turned around as if she didn't care about where her child went.

"Hi Lambo!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a smile.

"Hi." Lambo grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Nothing." Lambo muttered.

"Herbivores."

"HIIIIEE!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran behind Yamamoto.

"Who's little girl was that?" A few ladies asked before going back to shopping.

"Hi, Hibari!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

Hibari just looked him up and down before frowning and saying "Herbivore."

"It's weird that we all met up like this." Tsuna muttered as he looked around, " All we're missing is Ryohei and Mukuro."

"EXTREME!"

"There's Ryohei!" Yamamoto chuckled as said boy came running over to them.

"Now there's just Mukuro." Tsuna said as he slowly came from behind Yamamoto.

Hibari growled at the name as he glared at the nearest thing which just happened to be Tsuna.

Tsuna shrunk away from the glare when a flash of sliver caught his eye. It wasn't just any color sliver it was the same color as Gokudera's hair. He then saw what looked like a little girl dressed in a red dress with a white hat on her head, she looked about 5. Tsuna frowned as he stared at the little girl she looked like Gokudera too much like him.

"Guys, I think I found Gokudera?" Tsuna said confused as everyone turned and looked at where Tsuna was looking.

"…"

"Isn't that a girl?" Ryohei asked as Tsuna bit his lower lip.

"Yeah, but it's him." Tsuna said as he stared at the little girl.

"…That's Hayato." Yamamoto said without a trace of doubt in his voice.

Yamamoto quickly began making his way over to the boy.

"Yamamoto wait up!" Tsuna exclaimed as he began to follow him with everyone else following at a slower pace.

"Hayato!"

The little girl looked over quickly and all color drained from her face before she quickly ran away.

"Hayato wait!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he quickly followed.

Tsuna groaned as he sped up trying to catch his two friends. Once they noticed the little girl ran away everybody began to pick up the pace thinking that this little girl may actually be Gokudera, Hayato.

* * *

**Namimori Carnival Grounds**

They had followed the little girl for a good ten minutes and now they were out of the mall and at the Carnival. The place was closed down until spring but all the lights were open and the rides were going.

The girl had disappeared and they were left standing in the middle of the carnival looking around confused.

"Where did he go?" Tsuna asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know." Yamamoto muttered as he continued to look around.

"There he is!" Lambo exclaimed as a flash of sliver and red disappeared into the House of Mirrors.

They quickly followed the boy into the place hoping that when they got out they would have him with them.

* * *

**House of Mirrors**

They all stood looking at the mirrors that lined the walls and seeing nothing but reflections of themselves. Hayato had to be in here somewhere. They all slowly began to find their way around the maze of mirrors. It was very quiet and the only sound heard was their own breaths and what sounded like the soft pats of rain.

After walking for what felt like forever they made it to a part of the maze where there was a circle of mirrors and only two doors; the one they came from and the one that lead out of the maze. Standing in the middle of the place was Hayato just staring upwards as if seeing something no one else saw.

"…Hayato?" Yamamoto asked as he walked forward a little.

Hayato looked over at them his sea-green eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room. Then before any of them could do anything a man dressed in a black suit stepped out and grabbed Hayato before pulling out a gun and pointing it at them. All color drained from Tsuna's face.

"Which one is it?" The man asked as he roughly shook Hayato.

The boy just turned his eyes onto the floor and the man growled.

"Maybe I should shoot them all!" The man hissed before grinning at the little boys.

"D-Don't!" Hayato exclaimed panicked.

"Then which one is it?" The man asked again anger laced into his voice.

Hayato just looked back down at the floor and the man growled.

"Fine then I'll just kill them all!" The man exclaimed as he raised his gun and pointed it at Tsuna, "You can go first."

In a flash of movement the gun fired but the man ended up on the floor.

The room was quiet as they all tried to figure out what happened.

"Kufufufu, weakling."

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna asked as the boy looked over at him with one hand over his left eye and blood flowing from it.

"Tsunayoshi, you can't let weaklings defeat you it's quiet embarrassing." Mukuro said before slowly walking towards one of the mirrors.

"Where are you going?" Tsuna asked as Mukuro just smirked.

"Goodbye, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said before walking into one of the mirrors and disappearing.

The room went silent as everyone tried to process what just happened.

"That was…EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed as he began to run around in circles.

Lambo just busted into tears, Hibari left, and Yamamoto ran over to Gokudera. What in the world just went on in this room!, Tsuna thought confused.

* * *

**Namimori Park**

"Daemon, what's wrong?" Giotto asked as they sat on a bench together.

"…Giotto, I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Daemon said as he stared at the grey clouded sky.

"…W-what are you talking about?" Giotto asked confused as worry overtook him.

"I'm moving." Daemon said as he stood up.

"What? Where?" Giotto asked, he didn't like where this conversation was going.

"…Italy." Daemon said as he slowly began to walk with Giotto right next to him.

"For how long?" Giotto asked.

Daemon stopped walking and just stared at Giotto with a sad smile. Giotto let the worry show on his face as they just stared at each other. The street light they were standing under flickered on as it began to quickly get darker.

"I don't know." Daemon said as Giotto looked heartbroken.

"…No" Giotto whispered as tears filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Daemon said as he hugged Giotto tightly.

"You can't leave." Giotto said as he buried his face in Daemon's shirt.

"…I love you." Daemon said as he pulled back a little staring Giotto in the eyes before bending down and capturing his lips and a soft kiss.

Tears fell down Giotto's cheeks as he gripped Daemon's shirt tightly and kissed back. It was a sweet kiss that made Giotto heart flutter and ache at the same time. As Daemon pulled back Giotto began to cry harder.

"I love you." Daemon whispered before letting go of Giotto and disappearing into the dark.

Rain gently began to fall as Giotto just stood there cold, sad and heartbroken.

"…I love you too." Giotto said softly as he touched his lips and let more tears pour down his cheeks. Seems like he was a little bit too late in saying it. A sad smile overtook his face, maybe this was his punishment.

* * *

**DONE! My birthday is tomorrow~ So I decided you guys deserved this! Now it's time to really get into the story! **

**This chapter is Brought to you by**_**: Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru! **_

**Please Review~**


	9. Never Forget

_**Note: **_

**Giotto:13 years old**

**Tsuna:8 years old**

_**One Step at a Time**_

**Chapter 8: Never forget**

* * *

**(3 years later)-11:30am**

"Giotto what's wrong?" Tsuna asked as he peeked inside his brother's room.

"…"

Tsuna frowned as he stared at the lump of covers that his brother was laying under. Ever since this morning Giotto hasn't talked to anyone and stays locked in his bedroom. Tsuna was confused as he wondered what could make his brother so sad. He quietly closed the door as he noticed he wouldn't get an answer.

Tsuna sighed as he made his way down the stairs. His mind was not recalling anything that would make Giotto this sad. As he continued on his way down the stairs he caught sight of his mama. Maybe she would know what was wrong with Giotto.

"Mama..?" Tsuna called as he walked into the family room where she was.

"Tsu-chan, what's wrong?" Nana asked as she turned the T.V down and looked at him.

Tsuna sat down next to her and played with his hands as he thought.

"Mama, why is Giotto so sad?" Tsuna asked as he looked up at her confused.

Nana smiled weakly back at Tsuna and he saw the sadness floating throughout her eyes.

"Tsu-chan, do you know what today is?" Nana asked as she gently ran her hands through his hair.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he slowly began to remember what today was. He would never forget what happened on this day 3 years ago. That day…it changed Giotto.

* * *

**(3 years ago)-Namimori Carnival Grounds**

"Tsunayoshi!" Nana exclaimed as she ran up to him and embraced him tightly.

"Mama!" Tsuna exclaimed as he held her and tears ran down his cheeks.

"Are you ok?" Nana asked as she quickly began to look him over.

"It-t w-was so scary!" Tsuna whined as he began to cry harder.

"Shh, it's ok now, Mommy's here." Nana said as she held onto him even tighter than before.

"Miss, is this your son?" A Police officer asked as he watched the two of them cry.

"Yes, he's mine." Nana answered as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"It seems like he and his friends have found the missing child, Gokudera Hayato." The officer said as Nana looked surprised.

Tsuna looked over at his friends who were talking to their parents now. Takashi's mom was holding him like it was the end of the world, Ryohei's mom was in tears as she hugged him, and Lambo's mom hugged him quickly and whispered something in his ear that made him stop crying but all color drained from his face. What was wrong with Lambo?

* * *

**1 hour later**

Nana was driving them home and Tsuna was dozing off while looking out the window. He was almost fully asleep when a thought floated through his head.

Where is Giotto?

As soon as they got home, Tsuna decided to asked the question. Never in his life had he seen Nana get such a horrified expression on her face.

Nana left him and searched though out the whole house before getting on the phone. Tsuna suddenly felt bad about asking her because she was crying and sounded really scared. Tsuna watched her call a lot of people before hanging up and burying her face in her hands. He slowly walked over to Nana sniffling.

"Sowry" Tsuna said as he hugged her legs.

"Tsu-chan?" Nana asked as she bent down to pick him up.

"I made you cry, I'm…sowry." Tsuna said as he buried his face into his mom's chest.

"Tsu-chan…you didn't do anything wrong." Nana whispered as she hugged him tighter.

"B-but…"

"Thank you for telling me." Nana said as she smiled at him.

"…Your w-welcome." Tsuna said as he wiped his tears.

"Let's go wait in the family room until someone finds him." Nana said as she walked into the room and sat down with Tsuna on her lap.

Tsuna looked up to she Nana biting her lip and glancing at the door. She wanted to go and look for Giotto but something was stopping her. What was it?

* * *

**3 hours later**

The hard knocking on the front door woke Tsuna up. Nana immediately went to the door and opened it to see a dripping wet Alaude holding a pale looking Giotto. The boy quickly walked into the house with Giotto while Nana ran to go get some towels. Tsuna's big eyes stayed glued to the scene before him, looking on with wonder.

"Giotto-nii…" Tsuna whispered as he stared at Giotto who was just staring up at the ceiling.

Nana came back into the room with two towels as she gently removed Giotto from Alaude's arms. Nana gave Alaude one of the towels and with the other began to dry off Giotto. She quickly sat down and sat Giotto on her lap. The boy was shivering as she dried him off; Nana began to worry as he just looked blankly at the wall. Tsuna looked confused as he moved closer to get a better look at his brother. Why was everyone so quiet?

"Giotto-nii, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked when nobody wanted to speak.

"…H-he left…" Giotto whispered so quietly Tsuna almost couldn't hear him.

"Who?" Tsuna asked confused again.

"…" Giotto just bit his lip lightly as little tears rolled down his cheeks.

Tsuna looked surprised as he saw Giotto cry. Why was he crying? He never saw Giotto cry before and to see it made Tsuna sad. It must have been him who made Giotto cry. He didn't mean to but he did and now he felt bad. Tears began to roll down Tsuna's cheeks as he cried too.

"Tsu-chan?" Nana asked as she noticed Tsuna crying.

"I-I'm s-sowry!" Tsuna cried as tears rolled down his chubby cheeks faster.

"What?" Nana asked confused.

"I-I made G-Giotto-nii c-cry." Tsuna said as his face turned red and he rubbed at his crying eyes.

"…Tsuna." Giotto said as he softly pulled the little boy into a hug.

"G-Giotto-nii?" Tsuna hiccupped as he cried.

"I love you so don't you ever blame yourself for things that aren't your fault." Giotto whispered as he hugged Tsuna tighter.

"I wove you too." Tsuna said as he hugged Giotto.

Nana just watched the two boys with a soft smile on her face. Alaude was sitting down staring at Giotto as if he was searching for something. After a few minutes Alaude quickly got up and walked over to Giotto. Giotto looked up slowly and Alaude noticed his half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks and frowned. He laid his hand on Giotto's forehead but removed it quickly as it burned his hand.

"Giotto has a horrible fever." Alaude said as Nana looked shocked before checking Giotto.

"I-I'm…f-fine…" Giotto said before frowning when he noticed how soft his voice sounded.

"Giotto?" Tsuna asked worried as his brother blinked his eyes slowly.

"Tsu…na…" Giotto whispered before everything turned black.

Tsuna jumped when he saw Giotto's eyes roll back before the boy fainted. Nana caught Giotto with panic clearly expressed on her face. Alaude cursed before lightly removing Giotto from Nana's arms.

"His temperature is way too high." Alaude said snapping Nana and Tsuna out of their panic.

"I-I'll go get some cold towels!" Nana exclaimed before running off down the hall.

"I'll take Giotto to his room." Alaude told her before walking up the stairs with Tsuna following.

It was quiet as they walked up the stairs and down the hall. The only sound heard was Giotto's labored breathing as he shook in Alaude's arms. Alaude must be strong, Tsuna thought before looking back at Giotto. Why was Giotto shaking if he was hot? Tsuna really didn't understand that weird stuff.

When they reached Giotto's room Tsuna opened the door and watched as Alaude gently laid Giotto on the bed. Tsuna noticed how gentle Alaude was as he took care of Giotto. He changed the boy and laid him under the covers before sitting down by the bed. Alaude's eyes closed as he sat leaned against the bed with his arms crossed over his chest. Tsuna decided to just sit quietly and what for Nana to come but…

"Why are you so nice to Giotto-nii?"

His mind got the message too late and he had started a conversation with the blond. Tsuna was sure Alaude didn't hear him as silence fell over the room and nothing was said for a few minutes. It wasn't until a sigh fell from Alaude's lips that the boy spoke to him.

"…I don't know…"

Tsuna stared confused for a second before asking what he thought was a very good question.

"Do you wove Giotto-nii?" Tsuna asked seriously.

"…" Alaude just stared at him making Tsuna feel nervous.

"I mean…um…lots of people say they wove Giotto-nii!" Tsuna exclaimed quickly.

Alaude frowned harder before glaring at Tsuna.

"Who?" He asked.

And that was why Tsuna was found sitting in a corner of the room when Nana came upstairs and Alaude was gone. Tsuna felt bad for the people who he got killed that night.

Around 2 o'clock in the morning Alaude came back and he didn't leave for weeks until Giotto was fully recovered .

* * *

**(End flashback) **

When Tsuna found out what made Giotto so sad it made him sad too. Since Daemon Spade was gone so was Mukuro. Tsuna frowned as the fact sunk in deeper. He was trying hard to forget Mukuro because thinking about it just made Tsuna cry and he didn't know why.

"Tsu-Chan." Nana whispered as she hugged the little boy softly.

"Mama…why am I so sad?" Tsuna asked as he stared up at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Shh, it's ok." Nana said as she rubbed his back.

This happened every year on this day and it was breaking her heart. She always felt like crying too but she had to stay strong for them. Although it was such a sad day she always had hope and it never failed each year. They wouldn't be sad for much longer…

When Tsuna knew that he was going to be this sad there was only one thing left to do. He slowly pulled away from Nana and walked upstairs to Giotto's room. The boy was still curled up under the covers and Tsuna crawled up there to join him. He didn't even have to say anything as he felt Giotto pull him under the covers and hold him tight. This was their way of making each other fell better.

"Giotto-nii…" Tsuna whispered as he hugged him.

"Hum?" Giotto asked

"You always tell me it's better to smile than cry so…smile." Tsuna said as he smiled at Giotto who looked a bit surprised.

"Smile…" Giotto said as he smiled at Tsuna who wiped away at the tears when they fell.

"See all better." Tsuna sniffled as his eyes got watery again.

"All better." Giotto whispered as he pulled Tsuna closer before they both fell asleep.

**XxxX **

"Herbivore"

Tsuna and Giotto slowly woke up as he felt the covers pulled off of them.

"…Hum?" Tsuna muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Get up" Hibari growled as he glared at Tsuna.

"Eh?" Tsuna asked as Hibari glared harder.

"Laying in your sadness is something only a weak herbivore should be doing." Alaude said as he glared at Giotto.

"Eh?" Giotto asked as Alaude growled.

Hibari stared at Tsuna for a long moment before frown and growling at him.

"What?" Tsuna asked scared before Hibari walked up to him and glared harder.

"You are still far too weak." Hibari grated out as Tsuna paled.

"Far too weak for what?" Tsuna asked softly.

He really didn't know what Hibari was talking about. Ever since that one day 3 years ago when Hibari said he was weak the boy was always telling him he was far too weak but he never told him what he was too weak for. Tsuna was confused to say the least.

"Giotto get ready. Now." Alaude demanded as Giotto sighed.

"Why?" He asked as he went to his closet.

"Just do it." Alaude growled

"Fine." Giotto grumbled.

Tsuna watched the two have their small argument that they always had. It was always like this and Tsuna couldn't help but smile. When ever Alaude came to cheer Giotto up Giotto would always seem so happy. There was always a real smile on his face. And Tsuna would have to say even though Hibari was always growling or glaring at him, it always made him feel better.

Some things never made sense and this had to be one of them.

* * *

**I love you people! I have so much cramming to do for school but I still did this! I really do care~** **Next chapter will be very fun!**

**Review Please!**


	10. Bits and Pieces

_**Note: **_

**Giotto:16 years old**

**Tsuna:11 years old**

_**One Step at a Time**_

**Chapter 9: Bits and Pieces**

* * *

"Yamamoto! Slow down!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran trying to keep up with his friend.

"Baseball idiot did you not hear the Tenth! He said slow down!" Gokudera exclaimed as he tried to remove Yamamoto's hand from his wrist.

"Don't worry Tsuna, Hayato! We'll be to the school in no time~" Yamamoto said with a grin.

"The Tenth said stop you idiot! And don't call me Hayato!" Gokudera yelled as Yamamoto just laugh.

"Ok, Dera-kun!"

"Stop it!"

"Dera-Chan?"

"No!"

"Hayato-Chan?"

"I'm not a girl!"

"…Honey?"

Silence…

.

.

.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Tsuna mumbled as he turned green.

"Y-you idiot! If you don't stop right now I'll freaking kill you!" Gokudera shouted.

"We're here!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he stopped in front of the school.

Tsuna slumped onto the ground and sighed as he looked up at the school. He had missed his friends during summer since most of them had went on vacations and he didn't get to spend time with them until the last 2 days of summer. During the summer Tsuna had spent most of his time helping his mom do things around the house and learning things his mom claimed to be necessary skills for the future. Therefore his summer was pretty boring so going back to school was a wonderful thing for him to do.

"Come on Tsuna, we need to see if we're in the same class this year!" Yamamoto exclaimed as he dragged Tsuna over to the Homeroom Board.

"Hey! Put the Tenth down!" Gokudera yelled as he ran after the two boys.

That was also something Tsuna was getting confused about. Ever since they turned six Gokudera has been calling him "Tenth" and it was weird. Many of times Tsuna asked him why he was now know as "Tenth" and Gokudera always answered the same way:

"Because the Tenth is the Tenth"

And then he would always smile afterwards.

After a while Tsuna just gave up and let Gokudera call him whatever he wanted.

"Tenth I'm not in the same class as you!" Gokudera exclaimed angrily.

"Haha, I am!" Yamamoto said happily.

Gokudera turned to the man putting up the rest of the lists and glared.

"Hey you!" Gokudera yelled as he walked over to the man.

"What ya want kid?" The man said as he put the last list up.

"Put me in the same class as the Tenth!" Gokudera said as he pointed to Tsuna.

The man looked over at Tsuna and then back at Gokudera before yawning and walking away.

"That Bitch!" Gokudera muttered as he balled his hands into fists.

"G-gokudera?" Tsuna said before said boy rushed at the man.

"What the fuck?" The man grunted as he was pinned down on the ground with the 11-year old sitting on his back holding his arm.

"I said put me in the same class as the Tenth!" Gokudera yelled as he twisted the arm.

"Ok! Ok!" The man wailed making Gokudera grin.

"Glad you see it my way" Gokudera said before he got off of the guy.

The guy was getting up as Gokudera spoke again.

"And don't think about making a run for it." Gokudera hissed as he glared at the man.

He just grumbled before walking over to the Board and changing something around before calling somebody on his phone.

"There. Ya happy kid?" The man asked as he pointed to Gokudera's name on the same list as Tsuna's.

"Very." Gokudera said before walking to stand next to a speechless Tsuna.

"Stupid Brat." The man grumbled as he walked away.

"Retarded Pansy." Gokudera said before smiling at Tsuna.

"Haha, you're really strong Honey!" Yamamoto said as he wrapped his arm around Gokudera's shoulders.

"You weirdo! Get off of me and don't call me that!" Gokudera hissed

Tsuna just stood there still in shock. No matter how many times Gokudera beat up older people Tsuna was always left in shock. How was he even strong enough to do that?

* * *

**Italy**

"What!" Iemitsu Sawada exclaimed as he stood up.

"Iemitsu! Sit down."

Iemitsu Sawada slowly sat back in his seat but it was clear that he was less than pleased with the current situation. As the room clamed down all eyes turned back to an old man sitting in at the head of the table with his eyes closed in deep thought. Nothing was said as everyone waited to see what the final decision would be.

"I am sorry Iemitsu but this has to be done." The old man said as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the sad looking man.

"I understand Giotto…but why Tsuna too?" Iemitsu asked still completely confused about what was taking place.

"We have to follow the rules which means that anyone in the family qualifies." A man in all black spoke up from next to the head of the table.

"He's only 11!" Iemitsu exclaimed as he stood up, slamming his hands down on the table.

"That's enough Iemitsu." The old man said as he stood up.

"Ninth…" Iemitsu said as he bowed his head in shame.

"We will wait." The Ninth said as the room began to fill up with whispers.

"How long?" A woman holding a clip board asked as he pulled out her pen.

"2 years." The Ninth said simply.

At that point the room quieted up as everyone stared shocked at what was just said.

"B-but sir! That is too long, you're already too old and you might be targeted for assassination during that time period." A woman with thick glasses said as she nervously pulled at her lab coat.

"Well then, you guys better up your game because we are waiting two years." The Ninth said as he smiled at Iemitsu.

"But sir!" Another man in bad exclaimed before the Ninth threw him a dirty look.

"2 years and that's final." The Ninth stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you, Sir." Iemitsu said as he bowed deeply to the Ninth.

"I happen to like little Tsuna so don't worry about it." The Ninth said with a kind smile.

"Is that all, Sir?" The woman with the clipboard asked.

"Yes, you are all dismissed." The Ninth said.

The room quickly cleared out and only the Ninth and Iemitsu were left talking.

"I think I want to take a trip to visit your family again." The Ninth said as he sat down in a chair.

"When?" Iemitsu asked.

"Soon. I want to have a talk with Nana about this." The Ninth said with a sigh.

"I hope everything goes well." Iemitsu said as he looked out the window.

"I hope so too." The Ninth said before they fell into an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

**Sawada Residence- Two weeks later**

**Saturday-12:00pm**

"Mama, is Papa really going to come back today?" Tsuna asked as he ate his Lunch.

Nana giggled since Tsuna had been asking the same question for a whole week straight.

"Yes he is Tsu-Chan." Nana said as she continued making a feast in honor of Iemitsu returning home.

"When is he going to be here?" Giotto asked as picked at his food.

"He should be here in a few more hours!" Nana said as she ran over to the oven and pulled out some cookies.

"It's taking forever!" Tsuna exclaimed as he pouted.

"You must really miss dad, Tsuna." Giotto said as he watched his little brother stare sadly down at the table.

"I haven't seen him in 5 years…" Tsuna muttered before getting up from the table.

"Where are you going? You hardly ate your food." Nana said as Tsuna walked to the Family room.

"I'm not hungry…" Tsuna said as he left.

There was the sound of a smack and then an "Ow!" that rang throughout the room.

"Mom!" Giotto exclaimed as he held his head

"You just had to upset him. He has barely been eating these past few days and now he skipped lunch." Nana said as she mixed something in a big bowl.

"He ate a bite of his rice ball." Giotto muttered

Another smack filled the room followed by another "OW!"

"Mom stop!" Giotto exclaimed before running out of the room.

Giotto sighed as he sat next to Tsuna on the couch. The room was full of silence before Giotto decided to cheer Tsuna up.

"Tsuna?" Giotto asked as said boy turned to look at him.

"Yes, Giotto-Nii?" Tsuna asked with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Giotto asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Tsuna said as he turned back to the T.V.

"Mom said that you haven't been eating lately." Giotto said as Tsuna visibly stiffened from that statement.

"I-I have been eating." Tsuna said as his eyes stayed glued to the T.V.

"Tsuna what's really wrong?" Giotto asked as Tsuna just remained quiet.

Giotto was saddened when all he was met with was silence. Hadn't he once told Tsuna that he would take care of him? He had promised that no matter what he would always protect Tsuna. If that was the case then how come Tsuna was sitting here afraid to tell him what was really wrong with him? How come he always noticed everything too late? Was he that much of a failure?

Giotto pulled Tsuna into a tight embrace as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He had to make up for the empty space Tsuna had in his heart that their father couldn't fill. He had to be the protector of the family no matter what. Doing that meant that he couldn't let his own problems get in the way of helping his family no matter what it took. Since his dad wasn't there all the time it fell onto his shoulders. Whether he liked it or not.

"Giotto-Nii?" Tsuna asked surprised.

This was the first time Giotto had hugged him in a while and it warmed Tsuna's heart.

"I'll always be here for you, Tsuna." Giotto said before pulling back and smiling at Tsuna.

"…Thank you." Tsuna said as he smiled back.

In comfortable silence they begun to watch T.V. in wait of their dad's arrival.

* * *

**4:00pm**

Tsuna sat up upon hearing the doorbell ringing. He looked over to see Giotto still sleeping. He was getting up when his mom opened the front door.

"I'm home!"

Giotto jumped up quickly as Tsuna ran over to his dad.

"Papa! I missed you!" Tsuna exclaimed as he hugged his father.

"Dad!" Giotto called out happily as he hugged his father too.

"I missed you guys!" Iemitsu said happily as he picked them both up into a bone crushing hug.

"Don't forget me!"

As Tsuna and Giotto got released from the bear hug they looked behind their father and stared in surprise.

"Grandpa!" They exclaimed before enveloping him in a hug.

"I missed you guys too." He said with a grin.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked happily.

"I have something important to tell Nana." He said as Giotto looked confused.

"What are you telling Mama?" Tsuna asked as his Grandpa chuckled.

"It's for grown-ups only." He said as everyone moved into the house.

"That's no fun." Tsuna said as everyone sat down on the couch.

"Sorry kiddo." Iemitsu said as he ruffled Tsuna's hair.

The next hour went past calmly with everyone talking and joking around until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Giotto called out as he went to the front door.

"Giotto and Tsuna are growing up to be fine young man." Their Grandpa said with a smile.

"Thank you. I try my best." Nana said with a smile.

"Tsuna. Hayato, Takashi, Ryohei, Lambo, and Kyoya are here." Giotto said as he walked back into the family room.

"Why don't you guys go outside and play?" Iemitsu asked as Tsuna smiled and got up.

"Ok!" Tsuna said as he walked outside with Giotto following.

"Hey, guys!" Tsuna said as he stood with his friends.

"We missed you!" Yamamoto said happily.

"We saw each other at school yesterday." Tsuna said with a sigh before smiling.

"Who's that old guy in your house?" Gokudera asked.

"He's my Grandpa!" Tsuna said happily.

"Why's he here?" Ryohei asked

"He came to visit with my Papa." Tsuna said simply.

"Your dads never really here." Lambo said quietly

"Lambo, what happened to you?" Tsuna asked as he noticed the bandages covering the boy's body.

"I hurt myself this morning." Lambo said while avoid eye contact with Tsuna.

"Oh, ok." Tsuna said softly.

Tsuna had a feeling that that was not what happened but decided not to say anything else about it.

"Herbivore." Hibari said as he hit Tsuna on the head.

"Ow!" Tsuna exclaimed as he rubbed his head.

"Don't space out. That is first sign of becoming a low life bottom feeder." Hibari said with a scowl.

"How dare you hit the Tenth!" Gokudera exclaimed before charging at Hibari.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna exclaimed but it was too late.

The fight had begun.

* * *

Giotto was talking to his friends when a strong feeling to go into the house came out of no where. He tried hard to not go but his head began to pulse and he had to go, he just knew it.

"I'll be right back you guys." Giotto said as he quickly got up and walked into the house.

He closed the door softly as to not make a sound before quietly walking towards the family room. The closer he got the better he felt. The voices in the room got louder as he stood right next to the door, back against the wall listening.

"You can't!" Nana exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Nana but I have to."

That was his Grandpa.

"Iemitsu don't let them do this to me!" Nana sobbed.

Why was mom crying?

"I tried to stop it but I can't."

Dad

"In two years Giotto and Tsunayoshi Sawada will have to fight for the position of the Tenth Vonogla Boss. They must have 6 guardians to take part in the battle and who ever wins will be the Tenth Vonogla Boss. Before the battle they will both be given a Trainer and they will have 8 months to prepare. I am sorry Nana but that is final." The Ninth said before getting up to leave.

Nana busted into tears and crumbled onto floor while Iemitsu followed the Ninth out of the room.

Giotto hid inside of a closet and waited until he heard the footsteps leave before running upstairs. What was going on?

* * *

**6:00pm**

Tsuna was eating his food as he looked around the table. Instead of anybody talking everybody was avoiding looking in his direction. What was wrong? Did he do something wrong?

As he looked over at Nana he saw how she looked like she was holding back tears. Iemitsu was only staring at the table while slowly eating. Giotto however was giving him this blank stare every few minutes. Why was everybody acting like something was wrong with him?

Tsuna wrapped his arms around his stomach. For some reason his stomach felt horrible and it only made him feel worse. Something bad was going to happen. He could feel it.

* * *

**Finally it took me forever to do this~ I'm sorry about this you guys hope you forgive me. I'm having a bit of writer's block so this was hard. I'll try to get through it. You want to know a good cure for writer's block? **

**REVIEWS!**

**So please continue to Read & Review!**

**Love you guys~ **

**Until next time-Peace! **


End file.
